This invention relates generally to an antenna assembly and, more particularly, to a collapsible, steerable antenna assembly configured for rapid deployment.
Traditionally, to receive an adequate signal from a communication satellite, an antenna had to be securely fitted to a rigid mount which was adjustable in both azimuth and elevation. Later, antennas began being mounted on moving vehicles. These antenna systems were required to be adjustable in elevation sufficiently to suit the latitude of the vehicle. In addition, portable antenna systems also began to develop. These portable systems were also required to be adjustable in elevation sufficient to suit the latitude of the ground at which they were located.
The use of portable antenna systems and other electronic equipment in the field today often requires the positioning of an antenna of substantial size, in order to prevent terrestrial interference and interference from other satellites with signal beings radiated or received by the antenna. In addition, the antenna and its support should be sufficiently compact in the stowed position, so as to not interfere with mobility of the antenna in the field.
Portable antenna systems of the general type mentioned above have been built in the past, but suffer from several disadvantages. These include excessive assembly time, a large number of separate pieces, complex assembly procedures which lead to a loss of parts and unreliability, difficulty of assembly, and the requirement of multiple operators to assemble and disassemble the system.
In addition, these systems have been designed with the primary goal of breaking the unit down into multiple light-weight shipping containers that meet the maximum standards for lower lobe airline shipping. This increases the complexity and lengthens the assembly time of the antenna.
Further, past systems have proved inadequate in their ability to minimize distortion in the antenna dish of the system, due to either assembly technique or parametric distortion under the weight of the dish and other system components.
It is desirable for antenna system components to be as adjustable as possible for positioning and alignment efficiency. There is a continuing need for an antenna system that is highly accurate, yet has high modularity and portability, while remaining simple to assembly.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a collapsible, steerable antenna assembly configured for rapid deployment. The present invention clearly fulfills these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention resolves the above and other problems by providing a main feed leg assembly for connecting and positioning a horn with respect to an antenna dish in an antenna system. The main feed leg includes an amplifier frame, a feed strut, a quick release latch, an uplink amplifier, a flexible wave guide, a signal cable, and a wave guide quick disconnect assembly. The feed strut is selectively attachable to the amplifier frame via the quick release latch. The uplink amplifier is secured to the amplifier frame where it amplifies the transmission signal. The flexible wave guide attaches to the uplink amplifier and directs the transmission signal to the horn. The signal cable attaches to the amplifier and carries the transmission signal to the amplifier. The wave guide quick disconnect assembly selectively separates the wave guide from the amplifier. In this manner, the quick release latch and wave guide quick disconnect assembly allow the main feed leg components to quickly and efficiently separate for increased modularity and transportability without the use of tools. In other embodiments of this invention the amplifier might reside at other locations on the invention other than on the amplifier frame but this would not affect the ability of the main feed leg components to quickly and efficiently separate.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the amplifier frame is configured in an encompassing structure that surrounds and protects the wave guide and uplink amplifier. The positioning of the flexible wave guide and uplink amplifier within the encompassing structure of the amplifier frame lowers the center of balance of the main feed leg assembly and overall antenna system. The quick release latch is attached to the head of the amplifier frame and the base of the feed strut. The base of the amplifier frame rotatably attaches to a back frame of the antenna system. The horn mount assembly attached to the head of the feed strut. The feed strut is hollow which allows the flexible wave guide to pass through the inside of the feed strut. Preferably, the feed strut attaches to at least one side feed leg for varying the elevation angle of the main feed leg assembly.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is also directed towards a feed leg assembly for facilitating connection between a horn and an antenna dish in an antenna system. The feed legs assembly preferably includes a main feed leg and two side feed legs. The base of the main feed leg attaches to the antenna system while the head of the main feed leg attaches to the horn. Further, the base of the side feed legs attach to the antenna system while the head of the side feed legs attach to main feed leg. The side feed legs include a turnbuckle adjustment for modifying the elevation angle of the main feed leg and associated position of the horn.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the main feed leg rotatably attaches to the back frame assembly so that the back frame assembly supports the weight of the main feed leg. The side feed legs attach to the main feed leg and attach to the antenna system through Hein joints and act as long turnbuckles. The adjustment rotations of the entire side feed legs along the side feed leg axes are operatively associated with the turnbuckles. Rotation of the entire side feed leg modifies the effective length of the leg, thus acting like turnbuckles, which adjusts the elevation angle of the main feed leg and associated position of the horn. The side feed legs further include lock down nuts to secure the turnbuckle adjustment in place when the desired elevation angle of the main feed leg and associated position of the horn has been achieved. The side feed legs each include telescoping extensions housed within the side feed legs. The telescoping extensions each have a stored retracted position and an operational extended position. Preferably, the main feed leg assembly further includes a horn mount assembly that is attached to the head of the feed strut.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dish assembly, back frame assembly, rotary steering assembly, and collapsible mount assembly are deployable by a single person. Preferably, the steerable antenna assembly is collapsible, rapidly deployable, has very few parts, and is inexpensive compared to other types of known antenna systems.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example, the features of the present invention.